This description relates to operation of networks for dissemination of information.
Access control systems commonly employ access cards that include corresponding embedded electronic credentials that are read by a corresponding card reader. For a given access card, a read credential is typically compared to an access control list that is stored in an access control system. If the credential matches to an approved entry in the access control list, a cardholder in possession of the access card is allowed certain privileges such as, for example, access to a locked door. Such systems are widely deployed in commercial businesses.
It is common for computer systems to gather information, such as proprietary data on individuals other entities such as businesses etc., as well on operational data from other systems. One type of information is proprietary data such as “personally identifiable information” commonly referred to as “PII.” PII is information of a sensitive, personal nature that is generally associated with individuals and is often protected by privacy laws in many jurisdictions. PII is information that can identify or contact or locate a single person or to identify an individual in context. Examples of PII include name, social security number, date and place of birth, mother's maiden name, biometric records and information that is linkable to an individual, such as medical, educational, financial, and employment information, as well as a user's device IP address used in a communication service broker.
Another type of information is proprietary data such as Machine Identifiable Information or “MII,” such as in the context of the “Internet of Things.” That is, other information that is collected includes operational information such as information used to control access control systems, intrusion detection systems and integrated security/alarm systems. For different reasons each of these types of information may have a sensitive nature that should limit the ubiquitous retention of such information in disparate systems.
Considering PII, modern information technology and the Internet have made it easier to collect PII and MII through various mechanisms leading to various problems such as aiding of criminal acts, identity theft, etc. For example, there have been numerous reports of security breaches of commercial, governmental and private systems having databases storing the PII information of many thousands or millions of individuals.